Pets
Pets are unlocked once you find the Leash key item. Pets start at level 1 and have undisclosed level 1 benefits. At first level they give access to 4 of the 5 pet-related items called charms. Pets can gain benefits from leveling up or from charms. By level 6, they'll have 5 passive benefits from levels, and the 5th charm will be unlocked. All passives and initial purchase cost gold. The first 4 of 5 charms are unlocked and available for purchase as soon as you buy the pet. The 5th charm requires a level 6 pet. The first charm costs 1000 gold, the second 2500 gold, then 25000 and 75000. These numbers are my number for the Ghost pet; it also requires double the number of pet orbs at each level. Charms can be toggled on or off if you want by clicking on them and pressing "toggle". Leveling up requires pet experience, earned at a rate of 26% of meters traveled. Experience gain can be increased by 50% by using the accessory called Golden Egg. Once the pet has enough experience, you need to pay Pet Orbs to level it. Pet Orbs drop from rare monsters and occasionally from the Daily Dungeon mid-way rewards. There is also an in-app purchase for pet orbs. Pets will use actions on their own while playing. One of the skills, Pet Manual, decreases the pet action cooldown time by 2% per level. The key item Pet Whistle allows you to use each pet's ability while dashing. The pet ability appears below the spells icons and works in a similar way. The Pet Treat and Gourmet Pet Treat items allow you to trigger your pet ability more frequently. There are 5 pets, only one of which can be equipped at any time: Fairy, Dragon, Bear, Owl, and Ghost. Each has a different set of basic purposes. Images of all pets and skills, courtesy of Cain. Fairy The Fairy adds passive resist and ?. It costs 2500 gold to purchase. It's pet ability is Heal. . Dragon The Dragon adds passive Damage. it's pet ability is Fireblast. It costs 10000 gold to purchase. The Dragon's fourth charm, Goblet, may be bugged and provide much more bonus gold than it states. The flat damage bonuses are strong, and it's ability can target those pesky monsters that get stuck behind you in boss fights. It is often used in beginner builds. Bear The Bear adds passive maximum health. It costs 5000 gold to purchase. It's pet ability is Pounce, which does a damage in a small area around the character. It has a 14 second cooldown. Owl The Owl adds passive maximum mana and Intelligence. It's pet action is ?, it's pet ability is random cast every 75 seconds.. It costs 5000 gold to purchase. The owl's fourth charm is quite strong, as are the copy spell bonuses from charms 3 and 5. Together with the Intelligence bonuses, it is the best candidate for wizard builds. Ghost The Ghost adds passive dodge. It's pet ability is Reap: the pet spins around then targets a monster. The monster then disappears in a purple swirl and is instantly killed. The cooldown is 20 seconds. It's pet action is BLAH. The Ghost's charms and levels cost twice as much as the other pets' to buy. Charm 4 increases Reap cooldown, not decreases. This means it takes longer to cool down.